


当一点五米遇到恶魔丁（一发完） ——爱死爱慕版的圣水人体盛 B餐

by Jadedavis



Series: Soulless Sam & Demon Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, top!Sam Bottom!Dean SM OOC 狗血 无生理常识
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedavis/pseuds/Jadedavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>他们不属于我</p>
    </blockquote>





	当一点五米遇到恶魔丁（一发完） ——爱死爱慕版的圣水人体盛 B餐

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我

“哼，如果不是你，他不可能抓得住我！”Dean恨恨地叫着，一边不甘心地挣了挣束缚自己双手双脚的带着恶魔陷阱刻痕的手铐。“明明地上已经有恶魔陷阱了，还用手铐把我锁在床上？”Dean转了转眼睛，望向站在不远处的Sam,暧昧地舔了舔下唇，“哦，或者Little monster,你想对你哥哥做点什么？”

Sam走近床边，勾起嘴角，眼里却没有半分笑意。他一直不太懂得人的情感，也不知道什么时候该笑什么时候该哭，对物质对人也都不执著，永远的实用主义效率至上，但是不知为何每次面对Dean，都能让他觉得自己更接近“人”一些。他曾经想试着假扮那个Jello（注1）的自己，只为了留在这个人的身边，但是现在这个人也不再是原来的那个他了。

“Guess what, U R amonster too. Well, someone just won a copy of the home game.(注2) what kind ofprize do you want?” Sam边说边俯下身子，把手里的猎魔刀抵在Dean的枣红色衬衫上，沿着胸膛的轮廓往下轻轻滑动。

“It depends on whatyou can offer~”Dean眨了眨眼，秒切黑眼模式，挑衅地歪了歪头，扯开一抹笑。

“U will see” 锋利的刀尖开始一点一点地划开布料。

“嘶。”不知有意还是无意，刀从腹部划到胸口时，Sam一个用力在Dean的左胸上留下了一条细长的红线，有几滴血珠从伤口渗了出来。Dean 不爽地皱了皱眉，“Hey！”  
Sam挑了挑眉毛，看着Dean, 把染上浅浅红色的刀锋凑到嘴边舔了舔，然后凑近Dean的耳边，“怎么不想要接下来的奖品了么？”磁性的嗓音随着潮热的气息拂过Dean的耳廓，让Dean的心一起痒了起来。

满怀期待地等着Sam去拿奖品的Dean，在看到Sam转身拿过来的“奖品”时，却不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“R U kidding me?!”

Sam并不回答，只是挑了挑眉毛，露出了一个掠食者般的笑容，猛地扯开了Dean已经被割的四分五裂的上衣。目光在刚才划出伤口的位置稍稍停留了一下，就立刻移开视线——伤口已经愈合的看不出一点痕迹了。

“你知道每次我看着啤酒沾湿你胸口衣服的时候，有多想用嘴帮你弄干净么。”边说Sam边拧开了瓶盖，“而现在我可以做任。何。我想做的。”不等说话，圣水就倾泻而下。

“USOB!!!!啊！”Dean的怒吼刚脱口而出，就立马转化成了痛苦的嘶吼。圣水趟过Dean的胸膛腹部，再一点一点沿着两侧的肋骨和腰部滑下。明明身体上看不出任何的伤口,Dean却觉得有无数块烧红的烙铁在自己的皮肤上熨烫着，整个人仿佛浸泡在沸水之中,每一丝肌肉都在痉挛着，迫不及待地将这痛传递到四肢百骸，每一处的痛又最终汇聚在一起猛地冲向大脑，就好像暴雨倾袭带下的泥土和巨石，带着冲毁一切的力度，一遍遍地撞击着Dean的神经。冷汗附着在赤裸的皮肤上,Dean咬牙忍耐着，喘着气，想要熬过这一波的痛感。

原来就粉嫩的眼睑如今颜色更深，瞳孔早已变得全黑，但依旧被眼角的水色衬的异常脆弱。更可气的是有些圣水仿佛舍不得离开，顽固地停留在胸膛和腹部的肌肉纹理之中，持续灼烧着他的灵魂，还有些浸湿了裤头的布料摩擦着他的胯部和下腹，让他忍不住微微战栗着，丝丝缕缕未干的水渍，仿佛无数条锐利的荆棘拥抱着他的神经末梢，时而缠紧时而微松。

而Sam那个混蛋依旧没有停止缓慢倾倒圣水的动作，只是按住Dean因为疼痛而扭动的身体，继续默默地注视着这样的Dean,俨然一位严谨的希腊雕塑大师专注地完成着自己此生最伟大的作品。

“你他妈的就是个怪物是个BT!”Dean挣扎着用嘶哑的声音骂道。

直到足够多的圣水积聚在Dean的胸膛和腹部，Sam这才停下了动作，专注地看着晶莹的液体随着Dean呼吸起伏和战栗而微微的滑动，时不时激起小小的水纹，衬着晃动的水纹下的柔韧身体仿佛泛着一圈的柔光，显得那么的不真实。

Dean已经稍稍地适应了这样的疼痛，自嘲地想着如果有忍耐疼痛吉尼斯纪录的话，说不定自己能创造一个新纪录呢……在忍耐痛楚方面，Winchesters确实有着足够傲人的资本。能够适应并不意味着痛就会消失，灵魂被灼烧的感觉依旧一刻不停地折磨着他，像是顷刻就能把他彻底烧成灰，但是下一秒只有更剧烈的痛等着自己。就像你觉得生活已经不能更操蛋了，它却永远都能往更操蛋的方向发展，而你却始终无力阻止。汗水已经彻底地浸湿了他暗金色的头发，一滴一滴地沿着光洁的额头滑落在床单上。

此时Sam俯下身子，用手轻轻地剥开贴在Dean额头上的一缕头发，变成恶魔以后，也许是一直放纵地玩乐杀人，没有再注意维持自己的发型，Dean的头发也比之前要长了一些。用舌头卷去Dean额头上的汗水，舔过Dean脸上的小雀斑，两个人贴的那么近，相似的绿眼睛就这样印着对方的。Dean不知道这个Sam又在发什么疯，要逼供也请给他个痛快好么。如果不是这个Sam，Dean相信他原来那个娘唧唧的Sammy girl应该是无法顺利捕获自己的——倒不是说Sammy的技术比这个要差，毕竟身体是一样的，只是Dean知道因为灵魂情感的存在，让Sammy始终舍不得对即使已经变成了黑眼睛婊子的自己痛下狠手。哼，无聊的情感！他也不知道为什么这个Sam会忽然跑出来，原来的Sam怎么了，虽然他在见面的第三秒就知道这不是那个Sam。但是这又他妈的和他有什么关系！他已经是个恶魔了好么！！

“我会帮你弄干净身上所有的污渍。”在Dean走神的片刻，隐隐约约听到Sam说了一句话，声音很低，Dean也不确定是不是自己快痛成浆糊的脑子的幻听。

接着Dean感觉到有温热潮湿的触感拂过自己已经快要被烧焦的肋骨和胸肌，给之前单纯的疼痛带来了一点酥麻的感觉，明明已经那么痛，那么麻木，为什么对这么轻柔的舔舐还会有感觉？

Sam一点一点用舌头舔过圣水积聚的“小小水洼”, 那么认真，每一下像是都经过了精密的计算。“Dean你知道么，受过伤的皮肤会比别的地方更加的敏感，我想被圣水撒过的也一样。”感受到Dean因为自己每一下的舔舐，而下意识紧绷了身体，Sam带着笑意好心地解释着。而Sam舔舐的动作温柔的就仿佛在抚慰Dean的伤痛，让Dean忍不住想起自己还不是个黑眼婊子的时候，有一次猎魔，自己被狼人抓伤，两人在野外没有伤药，那个Sam带着心疼的湿乎乎的puppy eyes娘唧唧地用舌头为自己肩膀的伤口消毒的那一次。

“Damn it！你和那个Sam一样永远都这么娘唧唧的！！！“仿佛为了掩饰什么，Dean怒视着Sam叫道一边不适地扭动着身体。不知何时双瞳已经变回了原来的翠绿清澈。Dean不想承认自己竟然在这又痛又酥麻还娘唧唧的刺激中逐渐有了一丝的快感，全身的每一寸肌肤都在渴望着更多的碰触，每一寸神经接收着两种截然不同的信号，像有些过载的CPU, 把升起的热度，忠实地传递给大脑，使得大脑像被拴在两匹背向而驶的马背上，又疼痛又兴奋，也许下一秒就会被车裂被拉爆，下腹也有了隐隐抬头的趋势。欲望被Sam隔着裤子猛地握住，“看看你这样就有感觉了呢，Dean, 你果然是个受虐狂。”Dean因为敏感的部分被突然掌控，吃了一惊，睁大了眼睛，眼里集聚的水气仿佛就要溢出来。只片刻Dean就换上戏谑的表情，“哦，那你就TM的是个虐待狂！”接着干脆地放松了身体，甚至开始努力挺动胯部，想要依靠Sam的手照顾自己的小兄弟。

Sam能清晰地感觉到自己握住的部分那一下一下地跳动和慢慢的胀大，无论是那个Dean对情事上都蛮放的开的，只是现在的Dean更加不会掩饰这一点。Sam坏心眼地并不动作，看着Dean费力地想要凭着些微的刺激获得快感，只是稍稍用力更紧地包裹住了Dean肿胀充血的欲望。

“Fuck!你他妈的动一动！！哥哥我没教过你怎么打飞机么！”努力了一会，发现Sam没有进一步的动作，而自己的欲望一直没有得到照顾，Dean终于忍不住怒吼出声。

Sam看着炸毛的Dean，笑了笑，解开了Dean的皮带，用牙齿咬开了拉链，Dean的炙热弹了出来打在Sam脸侧。“你的内裤呢？”Sam舔了舔Dean根部，Dean忍不住战栗了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，笑了一下，“谁知道丢在哪个妞的房间里了……哦草！”仿佛不满意Dean的回答，Sam轻啃了一下Dean已经充血的挺立。“Hey,你他妈什么毛病……”在发现了Sam的动作之后，Dean又一次瞪大了眼睛——Sam竟然就这样放任自己的小兄弟不管了，而该死的又开始扭头舔舐起自己上身已经快要干掉的圣水痕迹。

快要干涸的水渍已经没有之前那么剧烈的疼痛感，不过Dean觉得再剧烈的疼痛也比不上现在下腹的肿痛来的折磨人。Sam灵活的舌沿着Dean肌肉的纹理一路滑过他的腹部胸部，这让Dean不自觉地想起了刚才自己被猎魔刀滑过的路径，最后停留在Dean胸口的纹身上。Sam在上面落下羽毛般的吻，Dean忽然觉得这个动作有些近乎……虔诚的感觉？哼，虔诚？一定是自己的脑子被圣水烧坏了。接着Sam的唇很快移动到Dean胸前的粉色小粒上，时而用舌头吮吸着,时而轻轻啃咬着，直到它充血挺立。Dean盯着在胸口动作的Sam, 喘着粗气，扭动着身体，想要得到更多的抚慰和刺激。手铐摩擦撞击着铁质的床柱，发出咣咣的声响。

Sam舔舐着一边的樱桃，也不忘揉捏照顾着另一边，“你知道么，据说乳首颜色越浅的人就越纯洁。你就只是我一个人的婊子！”边说手下边发狠用力掐了下已经快要滴出血的樱桃，像在证实自己话里的认真。

“Fuck U！”Dean因为疼痛的刺激，整个人猛地痉挛了一下，“你这小心眼的bitch！我TM不是任何人的！更不可能是你的！”闻言Sam依旧面无表情，只是眼神一下变的狠戾无比，眼里冒起的火仿佛要烧穿一切。“看来你是觉得刚才的奖品不太丰厚……”平静无波的语气却让Dean忍不住瑟缩了一下又有些隐隐的兴奋。“你能给的奖品也不过如此！”挑衅地眨了眨眼，切换到黑眼模式，露出一个不屑的笑容。

“You asked for it.”Sam笑了一下,离开床，转身拿起装圣水的瓶子，含了一口，又走回床边，一只手猛地扯下Dean的牛仔裤，让牛仔裤卡在Dean的膝盖处，然后俯下身，把Dean得不到纾解的欲望也含了进去。

“YSOB!!!!!!”Dean拔高了音调嘶吼出声，痛感直接从下腹直冲上头顶，整个人痛地眼前发黑，双腿奋力地挣扎踢动着不停滴扭动胯部，想要合拢双腿，想要摆脱Sam，但是双脚被困魔脚铐固定在两边床柱，让他始终无法挣脱。眼泪不受控制地涌出，Dean咬紧下唇，拼命地摇头，“啊，啊……”脑子像要炸了，手腕脚腕也因为剧烈的挣扎而被磨的鲜血淋漓。

Dean痛地浑身痉挛，连脚尖都蹦紧到极致。胯下的脆弱仿佛要被活生生烧毁，整个人像被刀一片一片地凌迟，每一寸神经都被碾压地血肉模糊，却始终不能得到一个痛快的了结。每一下粗重的喘息都让Dean的肺抽动得像老旧的风箱一般，每一下呼吸都像被烈焰灼烧着。Dean睁着迷离的双眼，原来丰满的迷人下唇已经被咬的鲜血淋漓，不停有血珠涌出。Dean用尽最后一丝力气挤出一句微弱的“please……”Sam终于喝下了含着的圣水，用温热的口腔包裹着Dean的欲望，吮吸安抚着，虽然没了圣水的包围，但是刚刚那可怕的灼烧感依旧残留在哪里，不轻不重地拉扯着Dean的痛觉……Dean全身湿透，像刚被从水里捞出来一般，睁着没有焦距的双眼，喘着气，眼前一阵一阵的发灰，就像看着老旧电视的雪花屏幕，这才发现自己竟然在Sam含住的那一瞬间因为剧烈的疼痛而秒射了……

“Say U R mine.”

“I’m yours.”

终于听到心心念念的答案，Sam露出了满足的笑容，轻轻抚摸着Dean汗湿的额头，看着失神的Dean, 念出了一段绕口的拉丁咒语，Dean就这样沉沉地睡去。

Sam这才退到一旁，解开裤子的拉链看着Dean，解决了自己压抑许久的生理需求，然后转身拿起一条干净的毛巾小心地帮Dean擦拭身体，换掉已经被汗水圣水打湿的床单。又觉得Dean被手铐脚铐磨破伤口有些扎眼——伤口很深，而困魔手铐让伤口愈合的速度有些缓慢。于是Sam找来纱布小心翼翼地包裹处理了一会，虽然他知道恶魔是有再生自愈能力的，自己这根本就是多此一举，但是不知为何他就是不想看到这些伤口。刚才的咒语配合圣水画下的魔法阵也许可以暂时压制恶魔Dean的一部分能力。

这是他和有灵魂的Sam达成的协定，帮Dean去掉血印，就让自己得到身体的支配权，但是看在上帝的份上（当然winchester从来不信上帝）自己可是没有灵魂的那个，凭什么自己要遵守这个愚蠢的约定？自己做事永远都是因为自己想要做，而刚好约定的内容满足这个前提罢了。

即使你从来不曾把我当做你的Sammy, 甚至变成了如今黑眼睛的婊子，还依旧不肯叫我Sammy……我还是不愿意让你成为你最不想成为的怪物，还是奢望着也许有一天我也能在你的心上留下一个位置……这是不是意味着我更接近“人”了一些呢？

Sam自嘲地笑笑锁好地下室的门离开了。

—Fin—

注1-2这是S6e22 1.5米和3米说的原话，BTW, 说这些的时候1.5米苏爆了！》《


End file.
